


BDSM系列（三）-TK

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: machine dick失禁草率短小的一章





	BDSM系列（三）-TK

 

*  
他连空调都没有开，这间宽敞的调教室里除了暧昧淫糜的空气是裹有一丝热度的，其他到处都是冰冷的。尤其是绑在他身上那副坚硬的手铐和脚镣，还有那根才捅进他穴里不久的狰狞假阳具。

光一疼出了一身冷汗，他的双腿被男人固定在了开腿器上，膝盖随着逐渐拉开距离的两片托盘向外侧缓缓打开，直到他张开的大腿形成一个钝角——清晰地显露出那张饱受折磨的嫩红肉穴，更加方便那根安装在高频机器桩上的假阴茎能够精准地从他后面狠狠插进去。

堂本刚难得粗暴的动作好几次失去分寸弄疼了光一，可等到准备工作完成后他却突然间平静了下来，他面无表情地垂眼看了看开腿器上被绑到动弹不得的男人，又一次看到了光一大腿间多处不属于自己的刺眼红痕，还有那双同样直视着他的、深不见底却毫无感情的湿润黑眸——令人愤怒，让人心凉。

他打开机器的遥控器，将它塞进了光一握成拳的手心里，自己则拿着频率控制仪将抽插频率调到了三级。

“关不关，决定权在你。”

  
*  
细碎苦闷的呻吟声渐渐盖过了机器持续运转的嗡嗡声响，不到五分钟的时间光一就哼吟着微微抬起了臀部，跪在托盘上的膝盖也开始隐隐发起了颤，他咬着下唇断断续续地喘出难耐的气音，慢慢被机器撑开的小穴也能够借着体液和润滑吞入大半根狰狞的玩具，他的身体对于异物的接纳程度很高，起初那种撕裂的疼痛很快便在抽插间逐渐转换成了酸胀充实的酥痒感，被捅开的甬道也配合似地更加卖力地吞吐着，他尽可能支起身体不让自己软得厉害，可没坚持一会儿又颤声呻吟着弓起了腰，这东西还是太恐怖了，起初还只是像按摩棒一样缓慢匀速地律动着，等到后穴被插出了水，进出更加方便后机器捣弄的频率和力度也会跟着变强，他还是第一次体会到这样毫无间隙的密集抽插，捅进大半的假阴茎在律动中愈进愈深，等到整根没入后光一也终于有些受不了地塌下腰发出了一声悠长的哭喘，他的双腿已经快被操软了，绑在开腿器上除了让他合不起来便也起不到什么支撑作用，光一只能趴在冰冷的调教台上臀部颤颤地抬高往前躲，昂扬的性器因身体下陷而紧贴上湿了一小滩的金属台，敏感的器官在受冷后反射性抖了一下，挂在铃口上的那滴黏液于是又慢慢流了下来，这次除了透明的液体似乎还溢出了一点浓厚的浊白。

“哈…哈啊——啊啊……”边缘控制后的高潮通常是汹涌而持续的，之前射不出的精液一点点地都被这根玩具给操了出来，光一背在身后的双手几乎要把掌心给掐破，他瘫跪在台面上双腿不住地痉挛发颤，不成调的呻吟里时不时掺进几声破了音的哭喊，他不止一次地晃动臀部想要让自己快被插坏的后穴得到片刻缓解，但不论他怎么扭怎么逃还是会被死死地钉在这根机器上。那些精液先是像水一样，在被顶到的时候从铃口里一滩滩淌出，到了后来又会一股接一股地失禁一般射的满桌都是，持续高潮爽得他泪流满面，过激的快感让他受不了地夹紧臀部想要并拢合不上的双腿，他的脸颊贴在冰冷的金属上，口水和眼泪都在不受控制地往下流，他抽搐着挣扎了一会，最后却只能瘫软在台面上边射边抖得像个筛子。

“怎么还有这么多，射不完的吗。”堂本刚反而在这时候将频率调高到了7级，瞬间猛烈了几倍的疯狂频率险些让光一昏阙过去，非人类所能企及的持续高频冲刺直接就把他操到哭了出来，他尖叫着绷直了腰微微直起身体，令人恐惧的快感已经让他动不了了，他撑在台面上的手臂早就抖得不成样子，后穴也快被插的失去了知觉，只有源源不断传递到大脑里的兴奋因子让他觉得自己还活着，不然他可能真的以为自己已经被干死了。

他会弄死自己的吧，这个恶魔。光一在恍惚中意识到自己手里还握着遥控器开关，如果他关掉，那么一切就都结束了，他也就不用再承受这么多让他感到痛苦的超负荷快感。

可还是很不甘，他真的会这样对自己吗。不把他当作值得在意的小情人，而是一个彻头彻尾可以肆意玩弄折磨的玩偶，他不信，他要赌一次。

“啊啊啊——啊啊…呜呜…不、求您呜…”这时男人又调高了，还拉开窗帘露出了落地窗。疯狂的操弄频率似乎永远没有上限，光一哭着射出了最后一股稀薄的精液，颤抖的阴茎还在不受控制地突突跳动着，他感觉眼前一阵黑一阵白，脊背像是通了电一般，下体又胀又痛，还有种诡异的刺痒，失神中他隐隐约约察觉到身下湿了一大片，后来才发现自己直到被插的尿了出来也没有关掉遥控器。

“呜呜……”男人看着他身下的一片狼藉终于稍稍降低了强度，光一的裙摆早在射精时就弄脏了一大片，现在又被尿液浸得透湿，沉甸甸地黏挂在腿胯间要多羞耻有多羞耻。减缓频率的机器并没有停下来，对于射尿中高度敏感的人来说刺激仍是只增未减，腿间最不堪的地方正在被人注视着，控制不住的淡色尿液也还在不停歇的操弄中持续往外流，光一满脸泪痕地看着堂本刚，直到看见他神色复杂地打开落地窗，再次把频率调到了高处。“很喜欢吧，随时会被别人看到的感觉。”

——他只觉得心灰意冷，满心的怨恨和委屈无从发泄，全部转移到了让他过来的主人身上。

不是都说了爱他，怎么还总是让他来找这个混蛋呢。什么「那个男人和我不一样，他不会舍得伤害你」，明明就是一点也不喜欢，甚至舍得把他弄死的那种不喜欢。光一觉得自己好像同时被两个人丢掉了，心里空落落的只想哭，到后来难过到了一定程度反而开始自暴自弃了起来，他干脆扔掉了遥控器，闭上哭红的眼睛咬紧牙关一个字也不肯再求。这个人不是喜欢让自己受不了哭着求他吗，可是等他终于示好求饶了却还是在无动于衷地折磨他，他知道男人喜怒无常性情多变，可从今天一开始就一直阴郁冷漠的态度还是触到了光一为数不多的逆鳞。想要挑战他的极限逼他放弃这场游戏吗，别想了，除非男人真的敢弄死他。

等到堂本刚注意到光一早就扔掉遥控器后他的前面已经出不来东西了。只能在被插到受不住的时候生理性抽搐几下，他的嗓子叫得沙哑，断断续续的抽泣微弱得像是喘息。从那之后他都没有再说一个求字，也没有再发出多么令人心疼的沙哑哭喊，就只是极力压低了声线，在实在被欺负到不行的时候才跪趴在台子上强忍着体内的不适一抽一抽地哭。

堂本刚是在看到光一喘不上气地将脸露出来时关掉了遥控器。他在忍耐时将嘴唇咬出了血，哭肿的眼睛里满是委屈和哀怨，脸颊的泪痕还未干掉又流下了新的泪水，还没从高度敏感中缓过来的身体在假阴茎拔出来的过程中痉挛了好一会儿，就连呼吸都是打着颤的。

堂本刚承认这次是自己输了，他心疼了。  
他没有想到光一居然能坚持这么久，甚至会把遥控器都给丢掉……到底是偏执还是傻。  
“宝贝……”他把光一从冰冷的调教台上抱下来搂紧在怀里，一改先前冷漠绝情的态度宠溺地给他舔掉了眼角的泪水，可这时光一却微弱地反抗了起来，他推开堂本刚将脸撇到另一边，泛着泪光的双眸此刻看起来却是那么空洞。  
“放开……”昔日里乖顺勾人的小情人居然开始抗拒他了，堂本刚终于慌了起来。他深深呼吸着将光一搂得越来越紧，不安分的嘴唇从他侧脸一路下移到了脖子上，炽热的鼻息喷洒在颈间很痒，但光一还是一动不动地任着他越来越过分的动作，拒绝不了后就只能试着不去迎合，他被堂本刚圈在怀里弄成各种各样的姿势亲了个遍，这些他都能忍住不出声。可当那根火热的性器再次毫不留情地进到他饱受蹂躏的肉穴里后，光一终于还是没忍得住哀声呻吟了出来。“呜…嗯…”

好涨，又酸又胀，还有点痛。  
身体的记忆不会那么快消退，堂本刚只是轻轻动了几下就让光一抖得站不住脚，他双手撑在落地窗前膝盖时不时就会软下来颤颤贴上玻璃面，男人一直在喊他的名字，一直在亲吻他的耳朵和颈肤“光一…喜欢吗……”他握紧拳头咬着牙不回答，细碎的呜咽又会在堂本刚渐渐加重力度顶撞时开始抑制不住的高昂起来，他又在哭，趴在落地窗上，衣衫不整，满腿体液，会不会有人从对面看到他也无所谓了，他就是觉得，自己好像什么都不是了。

可后面这个人还在温柔地亲吻他，听到哭声后又掰过他的脸给他擦掉了刚流出的眼泪，还说着那么多恋人间才会讲的甜言蜜语，到底是想干嘛啊，他明明是讨厌自己的吧。

“光一怎么叫得没以前浪了…松了吗”

“哈啊…你、滚…”做爱态度消极的人瞬间涨红了脸死死夹紧了后穴，他又羞又恼，急喘着口不择言地骂道，沙哑的叫声里居然又多了点难堪的泣音。

他是骗光一的，那里面其实还紧得很，他就是突然间不知道该说什么才能让光一会有反应。亲也亲了，舔也舔了，宝贝也叫了人也哄了，就连做爱都是选的会让光一最有感觉的窗前，如果还是这样一点回应都没有，那他也不知道该怎么办了。见他恼羞成怒地在自己怀里挣扎扭动，堂本刚于是立马改口哄道“别动，给我好好抱一抱”，他这次是真的心疼了，平日里都不舍得对他动真格的自己怎么就能狠下心把他折腾成了这样，男人温柔地吻上光一发颤的脊背，按住他无力撑在玻璃面上的手背又深深往里顶了几下。他可以在操干光一的时候尽可能地减缓频率不让光一抖得过于厉害，可就是无法说服自己放过他、从他已经快要不堪负荷的身体里拔出来。

“啊…哈…出…出去…受不了了呜…”尽管如此光一还是渐渐承受不来，他整个身体都软得不成样子，哆哆嗦嗦地抽泣着靠在他怀里被操的颠簸不止，射不出东西的阴茎只能断断续续流下几滴前液，可怜兮兮的像是在哭泣。

“光一…忍忍……”任凭他怎么挣扎也还是挣脱不了男人的怀抱，他又被压在床上不知道做了多久，哭到眼泪都快流不出来，哑到不行的嗓子也叫不出一句完整的呻吟，到最后竟然在一波强烈到令人眩晕的无精高潮中昏了过去。

在无边的黑暗袭来之际，光一在意识恍惚好像听到了男人怜爱的低语，湿湿热热的吻也终于落在了他的嘴唇上。

 

啊，这么说来，目的达到了吗。

 

 

TBC 

 


End file.
